My Vampire Lover
by Elijah Blackwood
Summary: My name is Makoto, male, age 17, and my first love is a vampire that I met for a short period of time in my all-boys school. Or, at least, I think he is a vampire. His name is Ren, and I haven't seen him in years, until now. ONESHOT!


My name is Makoto, male, age 17, and my first love is a vampire.  
Or, at least, I think he is.  
His name is Ren, and I haven't seen him in years, until now.

* * *

I have a woman on each arm, both at least three years older than I am.  
Having a childish and girly face helped in the long run, getting older women wrapped around my finger was easy.  
Too bad for me the only person I wanted was gone.

He looked back at me.  
His full gaze met with mine from the corner of my eye.  
I smirked to myself, _in hope._  
_Maybe, just maybe, he'll drop the girl he's with to talk to me. _  
_I'll drop mine and we can finally talk. _  
Women are my escape, my toys, if you will.  
I only need them for a good, easy fuck, because my heart and soul long since belongs to Ren.

I see his steps slow but he keeps walking.  
_He's waiting for me. _  
It's a contest, I think, who will break first.  
We both continue walking until the other is out of sight.  
_We'll find each other,_ I smiled to myself, _we did the first time we met, then now. _  
_Soul mates will find each other. _  
_He and I have a chance._

* * *

It's been six months, and my heart can barely take it.  
_I had faith, but it's slowly dwindled. _  
_I'm turning into the powerless, lovesick boy I used to be._  
_Like when Ren and I parted ways the first time. _  
_I can barely understand my heart again, and it's all Ren's fault._

My black and red basketball shorts fit to my hips, the bottoms bagging above my knee.  
My black beater and red hoodie to match, as I walk alone down the busy street in my sneakers, the street lights shining dimly.  
I go across the walkway, my heart and mind open to the world around me.

I let my feet wander and end up in an abandoned park, a fountain splurging water weakly.  
I sit on the fountain and feel my heart beat faster in my ribcage, afraid of what I'm about to do.  
I take off my hoodie, leaving my jugular exposed to the hot air.

"Ren." I mutter.  
The word seems to make the hot, sticky air turn to below freezing in a matter of seconds, a gust of wind almost knocking me off balance.  
I close my eyes, and I know he's there.  
_Ren._

"Makoto?" he seems confused as I open my eyes, a small smile gracing my features upon seeing him.  
"Ren, you came."  
His relaxed expression becomes a kind of grimace, "Why would you want me here?"  
I sigh, patting the spot beside me, "We need to talk, Ren."

He takes his time before he finally sits beside me, his knee touching mine.  
The air became hot again as we sat in silence.  
He turned to look at me, his eyes boring into me.  
"Speak" they seemed to say, so I did.

"I missed you, that's why I called you here. I know this thing between us is a contest on who will break first. We're both stubborn, you know that, so I did this for the both of us."  
He smiles a bit, "What makes you think I need you, Makoto?"  
"I never said you needed me."  
I smile after he pauses, embarrassed.  
"You're a vampire."

He seems taken aback, "You're not... afraid? Angry? Nothing?"  
I feel my lips purse in thought, pulling to one side, "Not at all."  
He laughs dryly, as if this is shocking, "Why?"  
"You ask a lot of questions."  
"Answer me you damn pipsqueak!" He yells and I almost flinch.  
_Almost_.

"Because I want something."  
He rolls his eyes, "Of course, what is it?"  
I smirk, "I want to be yours."  
He blushes slightly, "Huh?"

"I said, "I want to be-'"  
"I get it!" he interrupts, putting his hand over my mouth.  
He watches me, "And you're serious?"

I nod.  
"You'll become like me. Never human again."  
I nod.  
"You'd be my 'bride', only human in blood but immortal in body."  
I nod.

He takes his hand from my mouth, "And you're sure you won't change your mind?"  
I entwine my fingers in his hair and push his face against my neck.  
I feel his nose rubbing against the skin, smelling my blood.  
"I love you, Ren."

He bites roughly.  
I have to say, the feeling of him sucking my blood was strange.  
I was utterly turned on.  
I pulled myself into his lap and he pulled me tighter against him.

He stopped, breathing in.  
Licking the bite to heal it.  
Then, he left a lingering kiss there.  
I smiled, _hmm, so he can be a softie when he wants to._  
_Such a tsundere_.

"Brother." a small voice said curtly, we turned.  
Him in shock, me in slight anger.  
"What are you doing, Ren? He's human."  
Ren licks his lips, my blood coating them.  
His teeth and tongue the same crimson red.  
"Not anymore, he's mine now."

A ghost of a smile crosses her lips.  
"Took you long enough. So this is the famous Makoto from your high school of the- what did sis call it the-"  
With that, he pulls me into his arms and storms off.  
Or rather, **_flies_** off- with me in tow.

* * *

_That night, the experience we had with women..._  
_Well, let's say we used it to our advantage._  
_And was the best I ever had, might I add._


End file.
